


I Though We Had a Good Reason to Be Apart

by does_that_scare_you



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Flying Off, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Making Up, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/does_that_scare_you/pseuds/does_that_scare_you
Summary: No, he did not know why he had let him in. After all it has been five months by now. One could have thought that was a decent amount of type to get over someone. But something about the good doctor as he had opened the door had proofen him wrong.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I Though We Had a Good Reason to Be Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/gifts), [hollymollyjolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/gifts).



> AU: Will is a college professor and has an untouched mental health. His only problem is Hannibal.

The coffee was getting cold. Will knew that, and still he wasn't willing to pick up the cup and empty it. Neither seemed to be Hannibal, even though his gaze was more or less drowning in the shit-colured liquid, as if he could not bear to look at the professor.

No, he did not know why he had let him in. After all it has been five months by now. One could have thought that that was a decent amount of time to get over someone. But something about the good doctor as he had opened the door had proofen him wrong. Something about him had changed since he had woken up next to cold sheets.

It was definitely nothing about his appearance; his suit was neatless, the hair well-groomed and the shoes shined, just as as expected. It was rather Hannibal's face that terrified Will with its tired, emaciated expression. Knowing that the man behind the mask out of professional distance to their surroundings, was able to show those feelings, was scary enough, knowing the reason for it was even worse.

The professor hadn't had the the time to turn off the TV as he heard the knocking. In fact he hadn't really watched anything, just zapped distractedly through the channels in order to mitigate his boredom. He thought having it left on NBC, due to the 'Friends' theme playing over their unbearable silence.

"The FBI was here", Will broke it, with a slight tremour in his voice. Hannibal's gaze focused him as if he jad just noticed that he was still there.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"They have asked you about me, I suppose."

"Pretty much."

"What exactly have you been asked?"

"They wanted to know how close...I was to you."

The tiny word was had a hidden message. And the darkening of the psychatrist's eyes told him that he understood it.

"What did you answer?"

"The truth. We met, we fucked, you left."

It was ironic how he wanted to hurt Hannibal, but the only one to feel pain was himself, especially after the last word.

"Will."

"What? Isn't it true?"

Hannibal turned his head to the side and looked at the wall behind him.

"That you bought me roses and wrote poems and told me...", he swallowed, "'How much you desire me, my mind and my body on one day and leave on the next, no answer to my calls, no messages...nothing. And now-"

"It is good that you have told them that. It saves you quite a lot problems."

Will laughed bitterly. "Having alone met you is apperantly enough of a problem."

"I see how my unexpected departure has affected you negativly-"

"Affected is a little overestimated, even for-"

"I think that affected might even be a little underestimated, considering that even though I haven't answered to your calls, I have a very intact answering machine, which I consult from time to time to hear your voice. Please, don't interrupt me, I have the need to explain myself to you." 

The way he said the last sentence was almost too soft to make it sound like a demand and something about it made Will's knees weak. Again. Of course the other man noticed it. Hadn't he always known what effect he had on those surrounding him?

"It is needless to say what I have done to draw the attention of those gentlemen you have met yesterday. The media, especially Miss Lounds have made enough effort to place me into everybody's focus. But these are by far not the only people I have been noticed by."

"Like who?"

"Does the name Mason Verger strike to you?"

"The guy with the tanned meat fabric?"

"Just him, exactly."

"Are you being serious? I mean, come on, you ripped several peoples' hearts out. While they were still alive. I know that he is supposed to be a little off, but...not really something you can't deal with", Will answered, too confused to be mad.

"I used to be his therapist. He is...well"

"An actual psycho. I get it."

"More or less."

"So what? Did he...threatened to chop your dick off or something? I am still waiting for the excuse in your story."

"Coincidentally, yes. But that is not what made me walk away from you."

"I am running out of ideas, spit it out."

"His car was waiting for me, the last time I left your appartment. His backseat witnessed him uttering thing like him wanting to see me cutting my life apart like I made him do it with his face. So if I hadn't ignored you for the last five months, he would have replaced what is missing of him with you."

A laughing track, empty and fake came from the TV and spread across the flat, bounching back from the walls with the hideous wallpapers. Those lines sounded indeed as if they came from a parody. 

"Oh", Will eventually managed to whisper, stroking his own cheek as if to reensure himself that the coresponding skin was still in its place.

"Indeed." Hannibal said calmly as if he had studied his lines. 

"You-you could have told me and-god Hannibal, why do you always have to create such unfixable situations?"

"You can't fix a human's nature, just as much as you can't fix or even control your desire for someone, am I correct about that?"

Will didn't answer, scratching the back of his neck. Hannibal never said anything he wasn't hundered procent sure of, so of course he was. 

"I guess it has to be a special occasion then, that you still come here, without wanting to see my face on somebody elses."

"I have come to say goodbye."

The professor had just started to become friends with actually drinking his coffee, so he almost spat it out compleately as he heard those words.

"What?"

"Tomorrow morning you will wake up to a new post of tattlecrime.com. I personally would like to see the headline: 'Cheasapeak Ripper Creating His Own Crime Scene'."

"Suicide?"

"Yes."

"Let's say people buy that a man like you, who has pride twice the seize of their heart, kills themselves, where will be you?"

"I have a nice little something in the Caribean. That should do it for at least a few months."

"Take me with you."

"I have thought that you would say that, but I can't, not now."

"You have said that before. That was when you left me hanging", Will spat.

"Well, the situation was a little diffrent at that time, wasn't it? Anyways, I dissoved my bank account today and have the money that was on it stored in diffrent places. Here", he passed him a little note sheet with a few phone numbers on it, "are a few people listed that you can contact savely if you need it. The details are still unclear, but it will help you to follow me."

A few seconds of silence followed. It was tensed, but from something else as in the beginning of their conversation. Will, tried to break the tension, grabbed the note, but brushed Hannibal's hand while doing so. He blushed, which actually quite ridiculous, considering that he has done some of the nuaghtiest things in his life with just this man.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I see no reason for you to apologiese."

"But I don't know what to say."

"Is it because I have distracted your focus on the good reasons we had to be apart?"

"Maybe."

"We don't have to talk right now. We don't have much time left, but let us just allow yourself this moment." 

Will didn't answer and just grabbed his hand again, now on purpose.


End file.
